<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Precious by congrats_friend, wHyDoItRy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23338273">My Precious</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/congrats_friend/pseuds/congrats_friend'>congrats_friend</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wHyDoItRy/pseuds/wHyDoItRy'>wHyDoItRy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Gore, Bottom Kozume Kenma, Bottom Kuroo Tetsurou, M/M, Top Bokuto Koutarou, Top Kozume Kenma, Top Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:35:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23338273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/congrats_friend/pseuds/congrats_friend, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wHyDoItRy/pseuds/wHyDoItRy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma loves Kuroo to death, and no matter how hard he tries, Kuroo won’t show that love back. He decides to take it into his own hands.</p><p>A killing stalking like AU but with a twist.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>We wrote this over the course of an hour, so please ignore any spelling mistakes! Neither of us are editors.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kenna’s fingers danced the keyboard as he watched his soon to be boyfriend, Kuroo, with his soon to be ex through the malware he installed onto his phone. Still, the couple laughed quietly.</p><p>It was a mistake.</p><p>An app called StealthSIM was starting to appear. Every 12 hours, a hacker with no name would mysteriously install a stealth app onto an unsuspecting smartphone owner's phone. Though the recipient would see that an alert said, "Security update available," the program would remain dormant, safe from any antivirus or anti-malware program. This way, the hacker could activate the Android lock-screen by simply holding the phone to his face and saying a specific combination of gibberish. Using those non-functional commands, the hacker could gain full control.</p><p>A Silent Circle team member's quick thinking, using another app to block two of the addresses that the hacker had entered, would thwart the potential takeover of the phone and stop him from pretending to be a friend. </p><p>Kenma sighed, his attempts thwarted once again. He rolled back in his chair, clutching onto his phone, which held all of his pictures of kuroo.</p><p>Water rested at his eyes, holding his phone with all of his force. His pale hand was slowly turning more white and he angrily slammed down the device. His eyes closed, forcing away the tears, and bit onto his already destroyed lip.</p><p>“Why can’t he just love me?! All he sees me as is a friend, and I can’t handle it anymore!” </p><p>Kenma curled up into a ball, tears pouring out like a waterfall. His weeps and cries were muffled by his large white blanket, which was old and worn down. </p><p>Hard tears squeezed out of his eyes, sobs wracking his body. He grasped at his bedsheets, scrunching them up into little balls.</p><p>His whole body trembled as his hair fluttered into his face, which he aggressively pulled back. </p><p>“Fuck...” He muttered, his voice wavering. “I’ve got to do something, anything!” His breathing slowed as a horrific idea lay waste in his head. He fondled his eyes, wiping away the tears. His trembling lips quivered into a wicked grin, laughter replacing the thick sobs.</p><p>“Fuck this. Fuck this. Fuck this,” the blond let out a piercing cry, his whole body giving out on him, “fuck you, Kuroo, fuck you. I’ll destroy that piece of shit!”</p><p>His golden pupils decreased in size as his nails dig deep into his arm, causing dark blood to come pouring out.</p><p>He didn’t even notice as he sprung up,  running back to his computer to lay out his plan. His bloody fingernails began to work avidly, crossing from one key to another in a lightning pace.</p><p>“That fucking piece of shit. He’s mine. If I can’t fucking have him, no one can!” </p><p>Meanwhile, Kuroo was laughing softly, brushing some whipped cream off of Bokuto. “Babeee...” Bokuto whined, nuzzling into Kuroo’s soft hand and kissing it. “I love you so much, baby boy. Just know that. You’ll always be mine, right?” Bokuto asked, a shimmer of vulnerability dancing his eyes. Kuroo chuckled softly, kissing Bokuto’s lips. “Of course, darling. Always.”</p><p>Kenma pulled up a tab on his computer, not even noticing how shaky his fingers were. </p><p>He zoomed across the keyboard, coming across a sketchy website. Perfect. His plan was in place.</p><p>He quickly typed in his request, closed the tab and shut the computer, glancing up for a quick moment. He caught his reflection and smiled shakily, stroking back his hair. “It’s okay, Kenma. After all is said and done, Kuroo will be yours. All you have to do is....swat...an annoying gnat.” He stood, grabbing his backpack and wiping away the remnants of his earlier tears.</p><p>He only then realized the dry blood on his hands and cursed to himself softly, pulling himself up to walk towards his bathroom.</p><p>His gentle fingers flicked on the light of his tiny bathroom, which he never likes going on due to the painfully large mirror that stood above the sink.</p><p>He reached for a random towel on his counter, and turned the faucet, trying his best not to look at himself in the mirror.</p><p>Kenma gently wet the towel and pushed it onto the blood, wiping it away roughly. His skin was burning as he kept pulling it into his skin, not caring about hurting himself.</p><p>He turned off the water and dried off his arm with another towel near by. The pudding head slowly yawned, keeping his hand on his mouth as he did so.</p><p>With his dried hands, he slipped on a comfortable pair of tennis shoes and patted his cat a quick goodbye.</p><p>He outstretched his arms, grabbing his cracked phone. “Oh well...” He thought, stroking the deep crack. He turned on his phone, checking for two things: the time and Kuroo’s location.</p><p>As soon as he grabbed hold of the location, he sent a quick text and he was off. Closing and locking the door, he walked with a skip in his step, overjoyed with what was to come in stock for his soon-to-be-bride. He smiled to himself, opening his phone to the gallery of Kuroo waiting for him. “It’s all going swiftly so far. Oh, I can’t wait.” He squeezed his phone tight and checked the location once more before slipping the device into his pocket.</p><p>He hummed along the way, the whole world seeming as quiet as ever. He almost wanted to run, but forced himself not to, since he didn’t need to be out of breath when he came to the apartment.</p><p>His legs bounced as he walked, thinking about everything he’d do, thoughts zooming through his head.</p><p>He finally made it to the bland looking apartment, which was on the more shady side of town. The apartments looked rustic, and older.</p><p>He checked the location on his phone one last time before stepping up on the squeaky silver steps. The room number he was looking for was 296, which he instantly saw.</p><p>He finally got to the blue-grey looking door, with basically all the color drained from it. Kenma moves his hand to knock on the door harshly, then waited for a response.</p><p>As he waited, his eyes browsed the street, eerily lit and quiet. He bounced his leg softly, twitching his hands together for a moment.</p><p>An eye hastily appeared at the peep hole. “Come in.” A mysterious, booming voice announced, the door swinging open for Kenma. He nervously entered, looking around the dark room. “You’re Kenma, correct?” The voice said from behind him, slamming the door. </p><p>“I....Y-Yes.”</p><p>“Pleasure.” A hand outstretched to Kenma, awaiting a shake. “No thanks.” Kenma replied, looking around hastily. “So you know about my situation, and why I need you to do this?” Kenma’s voice quivered slightly, allowing a peek into his emotional status. “Yes.” “And how much do you need for this?” “How much are you willing to give to me?” The voice asked, a strange, playful tilt in their tone.</p><p>“I.. uh.. I know this seems dumb but.. I don’t have a lot of money, but I’ll do anything you ask,” Kenma said, cringing at his words.</p><p>“Oh it’s ok,” the man came way to close to his ear, whispering lowly. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“you can pay me with your body.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2: Hushed Envies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pants and hoarse grunts echoes the dark room, accompanied by a creaking bed hitting the wall with great force. Kenma’s hair was tightly in the man’s grasp, knelt in an awkward position to suckle on the man’s dick. He squinted his eyes, blurry with tears as the man used his other hand to reach over and smack Kenna’s ass. </p><p>"Nnahh!" Kenma cried, muffled, desperate to do his best. The man had been relentless with his thrusts, not allowing Kenma more than a second to breathe. Kenma started to choke, feeling the man’s cock throb in his throat, aching for more.</p><p>“I....I’m close!” The man panted, his thrusts gaining momentum, rocketing the bed forwards. Kenma only had a few seconds to prepare before the man’s sour cum rushed into his throat.</p><p>“Yes, swallow it all.” </p><p>Kenma wiped his mouth as he was quickly flipped over, on all fours. The man rushed in relaxing Kenma, rolling on a condom and grabbing a bottle of lube. “W-Wait, we’re going all the....” Kenma asked, horror evident in his eyes. He was a virgin, you see, since he had wanted to wait for Kuroo. “Obviously. Now, quit tensing up down there. We need to make this quick, okay?”</p><p>Kenma gulped, arching his back slightly and tilting his head downcast. He grimaced as he felt a slimy finger puncture his entrance, wiggling around like a fucking worm inside of him. He hissed as the finger began to move more boldly, arching and hitting, as if they were looking for something. The man chuckled. “Kenma, arch down a little more. Trust me, it’ll feel better.”</p><p>Kenma bashfully did as the man asked, lowering his upper half onto the swear-stained sheets. He almost choked, feeling the wetness surrounding his frail body. He turned his head, frowning to himself. It was all for Kuroo, right? It didn’t matter what happened to him as long as Kuroo was in his arms. He gasped as another finger impacted his hole, scissoring and widening his pink ass. He whimpered, covering his mouth and looking down. The man grabbed Kenma’s arm and pinned it to his back, still using his fingers to stretch Kenma. </p><p>“I-“ “Shhh...I like it when you make noises, it’s so fucking hot...”</p><p>Kenma softy moaned in pain as the mysterious man slipped another finger in. He felt a weird burning sensation build up from the giant long fingers moving around inside of him.</p><p>It felt wrong on all levels, and Kenma felt tears spring up from his golden eyes. He wanted Kuroo, and only Kuroo to do this but it was too late.</p><p>His back instantly curled, leaving his hole more wide as the tall male pounded his fingers in more and more, pushing Kenma over his limits. He muttered a quick swear before burying his face in the pillows.</p><p>In a quick action, he pulled his lengthy fingers out of his quivering hole as Kenma whined out of the sudden movement. He gagged a little, shivering at the strange loss.</p><p>The man was stirring behind him, leaving the pudding head feeling paranoid and uneasy about what was going to happen next. He took this time to look through the dark room, which didn’t really have much to it. The walls seemed like a grayish tone, nothing interesting.</p><p>His eyes widened as he felt a harsh object enter him in one big thrust. He gasped out loud, gripping the sheets even tighter as he bit deeply into his bottom lip. “That’s right Kenma, lemme hear your sweet voice...” he purred, stilling deep inside of Kenma, not a single inch exposed to the outside world. Kenma cried out softly, squinting his eyes harder to try and block the escaping tears falling steadily down his face.</p><p>The man began to thrust, shallow and slow at first, savoring the way Kenma felt around his cock. Grabbing hold of Kenma’s slim waist, the man rolled his hips deeper into Kenma, reaching depths that even he didn’t know existed. Kenma choked out a groan, thighs quivering and wild lube running down his crack. He felt like a whore, being used and then left for another man to come and take. He gripped the mattress even tighter, knuckles turning white as he unwillingly pushed back onto the man’s pelvis.</p><p>“Oh~ Do that again for me, slut.”</p><p>Kenma froze, eyes shooting open. </p><p>“What. Did you just call me...?” The man chuckled. He leaned into Kenma’s ear and bit it softly. “Slut.”</p><p>Kenma gasped and let his head fall, crashing into the pillowed area. The man smirked and thrusted harder into Kenma, denting the grey wall. “God you’re so deep, I-! Fuck!”</p><p>Kenma’s frail body shook as he went deeper and deeper into his body. Kenma winced at the pain, holding the bedsheets right as he rammed into his hole.</p><p>Hot tears rolled down his cheek, but he quickly swiped them away with his palm. This is not how he wanted his first time to be, he wanted it to be with Kuroo, just Kuroo.</p><p>The older male’s cock disappeared inside Kenma, a loud smack echoing across the room, and coming back out only to go in again, even harder than the next. He felt useless and disgusting, like just a puppet under someone else’s control.</p><p>This is for Kuroo. You’ll get Kuroo soon. He kept repeating to himself in the head as he got pushed around by the man. His body gave out, not even doing anything and just staying in the same position like a helpless mutt.</p><p>Sweat bundled up on his forehead, his tongue feeling as dry as ever. The slapping kept going on and on, hurting him every time and flinching even if he got used to the rhythm.</p><p>The man began to sway inhumanely faster and without warning, released into Kenma. Kenma, however, was nowhere near close to cumming, and felt the warmth of the man’s thick cock exit his abused hole. “Kenma, do you need assistance getting off or...?” The man asked, slightly hurt he wasn’t able to make Kenma release in sync.</p><p>“I-I’m okay. Was that good enough for you...?” Kenma asked shyly, grasping hold of his dick and rubbing his worn ass. “It was great. That’s all, however,” Kenma inwardly sighed, looking away from the older man. “I might need you to do more favors of that manor...for fun.” Kenma almost gagged as he glanced up at the man’s face, noticing a deep blush tinting his grey face. He sighed, nodding his head slightly. “Um, where’s the...bathroom?” The man gave Kenma directions and allowed him his own personal time.</p><p>“Towel’s are in the upper left cabinet, by the way.”</p><p>Kenma noticed the blood openly flowing from his ass and silently cursed. ‘Didn’t the old fucker stretch me enough? Fuuuck.’ He sighed, burying his face in his hands. He grabbed a towel from the cabinet, setting it aside for when he would step out. He quickly waddled in the small shower space, fumbling with the water controls for a short while before finally figuring out how to turn on the machine.</p><p>The cold water hit his skin, making him flinch but soon got used to the water. It felt surreal, why he even wanted to touch him was beyond Kenma. Autopilot got activated in his brain, his thoughts still coming in like bullets. </p><p>His hands rubbed a bit more harder on his body then what he would normally do, he just felt grossed out by the thought of the old man fucking him. </p><p>Water poured down his back and neck, creating some kind of security almost, which probably wouldn’t last long.</p><p>His eyes were puffy and his nose was stuffed from crying, and just all around felt like shit. His back hurt badly, and his body just felt stiff and weak. As soon as he leaves this house, the quicker Kuroo will be his.</p><p>Pushing the shower door open, he grabbed the towel from the counter and rubbed it into his hair so no loose water drops come dripping down. He quickly dried off the rest of his body, and lastly his legs. He wrapped the towel around his waist before drifting out.</p><p>He scampered like a cockroach across the dark hallway, in search of his clothes. </p><p>“Kenma.” The man called, slipping on a black jacket. Kenma froze, still mostly naked, except for the towel. “After I clean up, I’ll get to business. Go home and wait 10 minutes. I’ll shoot you a text, okay?” Kenma nodded stiffly before searching with a quicker tempo.</p><p>Once he found the accessories, he slipped them on and headed off, limping slightly. He shakily walked to the side of the apartment, bending over to vomit. He hadn’t eaten anything beforehand, so the vomit was mainly water.</p><p>He wiped his mouth and continued on, determined to get his place ready for Kuroo. </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo sighed contently as Bokuto kissed his cheek, smiling dorkily. Bokuto glanced at his phone, noticing a text from Akaashi.</p><p>akaashi: hey, are you away from ‘u-know-who’ yet</p><p>Bokuto bit his lip, waiting for Kuroo to look away. Kuroo eventually looked at the sky, admiring the colors swirling and dancing around the cloudy skyline. He sent a quick glance at Bokuto, catching his eye and smiling at him before looking back towards the sky. Bokuto inwardly sighed, feeling another buzz from his phone.</p><p>akaashi: xx</p><p>me: no, still on the ‘date’ with him. he’s such a simp for me, I swear</p><p>me: can’t wait to get back to you, babe ;)</p><p>Bokuto hastily put his phone into his jean pocket, looking at Kuroo as he grabbed his hand. Kuroo’s hands were soft but also firm, and his fingernails always looked really nice.</p><p>“Do you want to go to my house maybe?” Kuroo cooed in his ear.</p><p>“Sure, but I’m not staying the night,” Bokuto replied, wanting to be back with Akaashi as soon as possible.</p><p>Kuroo instantly stood up, still grabbing Bokuto’s hands. They started walking together to Kuroo’s house as the pale moon shined over their their skin. The buildings were painted in dark coloring, and the town seemed silent, the only noise coming from their footsteps.</p><p>Just as Bokuto was about to speak, a piercing pain came from the side of his head. The world shifted into blurs, and Kuroo seemed like a dark figure that leered over his useless body, and was the last thing he saw before everything went black.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>